Cancer Center Administration provides the administrative management required to support the research operations of the Cancer Center. It is responsible for the following: [unreadable] Managing Cancer Center finances, including grants, contracts, institutional support, and philanthropic funds. [unreadable] Managing personnel services for academic appointees, trainees, laboratory staff, and administrative staff. [unreadable] Managing Cancer Center Support Grant programs and governance activities. [unreadable] Planning, evaluating and managing Cancer Center shared resources. [unreadable] Managing and allocating space, facilities and equipment. [unreadable] Providing decision support analysis and recommendations for strategic planning. [unreadable] . Providing desktop, server and e-mail support services. [unreadable] Providing communications services, including public affairs, education and programmatic communications. [unreadable] Supporting the membership application and review process. [unreadable] Managing the Cancer Center administrative support staff. Funding is requested to cover salary"and supply costs for this effort.